Chocolate
by ly orixa
Summary: en la orden celebran el dia de san valentin de una manera especial. debes regalarle un chocolate a la persona que mas amas ¿a quien le dará Allen?


**One shot**

**Chocolate**

El escándalo en la cafetería estaba provocando su mal humor; aunque aparentemente no prestaba atención, los cuchicheos de sus amigos y demás compañeros comenzaban a arruinar su comida.

Todos estaban emocionados por el día de san Valentín que se acercaba; hablaban sobre experiencia anteriores en la orden o de lo que harían ese día. Luego de algún rato conversando había salido a relucir un tema bastante atractivo para todos.

Es común darle un chocolate a la persona que es muy especial para ti- Lenalee comenzó diciendo atrayendo a todos.

Oh! ¿En serio? Parece muy interesante- le siguió Krory.

Si, además aquí en la orden se acostumbra que se regalen públicamente en una especie de festival que se lleva a cabo por la fecha- dijo el joven bookman interviniendo de pronto en la conversación.

Ah! Que interesante- agrego Miranda sonrojándose un poco.

Todos estaban demasiado emocionados como para notar la ausencia de ciertas dos personas. Kanda y Allen yacían en la mesa detrás de sus amigos tranquilamente comiendo sin decir palabra alguna. Lenalee fue la primera en notarlo.

Eh? ¿dónde está Allen y Kanda?

Aquí atrás- le respondió Chaoji mientras los señalaba. Los aludidos trataron de no inmutarse ante esto, pero todos calvaron sus miradas en ellos acusadoramente.

¿ustedes también piensan participar?- preguntó Miranda

Ah!...- Allen trato de no mostrar lo nervioso que estaba; no sabia ni que decir, para su suerte Kanda interrumpió.

Ja! Como si de verdad me importaran esas cosas- dijo molesto como de costumbre y salió del lugar.

Le vieron partir algo desilusionados, pero bueno, se trataba de Kanda, era normal esa actitud. Volvieron al unísono a ver a Allen quien seguía demasiado nervioso.

y bien Allen-kun ¿vas a participar?- pregunto Lenalee con una sonrisa

ah… pues, tal vez- dijo al momento en el que bajaba el rostro algo sonrojado

ah! Allen se ha sonrojado- Lavi grito emocionado con actitud de niño pequeño

¡Lavi!- Allen reaccionó furioso y aun más sonrojado

Jaja!, esta bien sentir algo por alguien, además no tienes que decirnos si no quieres- respondió con una sonrisa

Así es Allen-kun- agrego Miranda

Pero…- continuo Krory mientras todos se acercaban al chico con auras sombrías y miradas acusadoras y además de verdaderos curiosos

¡a quién le vas a regalar Allen- kun!- preguntaron todos al unísono haciendo que el nerviosismo y además el susto del albino aumentara al cien.

Etto… je- hizo una pausa mientras les dedicaba una enorme sonrisa- ya lo verán mañana en el festival- finalizo dejándolos a todos perplejos mientras salía corriendo.

Eh? ¿De quién creen que se trate?- pregunto Lenalee

Mmm… es difícil saberlo- dijo Krory

Es cierto Allen nunca ha dado señas de que le guste alguien- prosiguió Lavi- aunque bueno… en realidad no hay muchas… opciones- dijo mirando a Miranda y a Lenalee

Lavi- san tiene razón- agrego Chaoji- debe tratarse de Lenalee

¿de mi?- dijo Lenalee poniéndose lo más roja que podía

O quizás…- continuó el joven bookman mientras volvía su mirada aterradora a Miranda.

¿yo?- dijo demasiado alterada

Jaja! Quien sabe

¿bueno y porque solo nosotras?- pregunto Lenalee aun sonrojada y algo enfadada. Lo chicos se miraron entre si.

Jaja, bueno, veras Lenalee… no creo que a Allen le gusten los chicos, ustedes son de las pocas mujeres de la orden.- se defendió Lavi

Bueno, pero recuerda que ese día también vienen personas de fuera, las familias o amigos de los miembros, no necesariamente tenemos que ser nosotras

Oh! Eso es verdad

Pero no hay que descartarlo

¡MIRANDA!

Bueno yo sólo decía...

Ah!... espera lo dices por Kanda

¡LAVI!

¿Bueno porqué no? Lenalee

Pues Allen-kun no parece tener esos gustos

Jaja! Bueno, sea lo que sea lo descubriremos mañana y bueno debo dejarlos, si no llego ahora con Bookman puede matarme jeje, nos veremos mañana

Si, cuídate Lavi- se despidieron Lenalee y los otros

Yo también me voy- dijo Miranda, y con forme pasaba el tiempo todos se fueron yendo a sus respectivas actividades.

En la biblioteca donde se encontraba Bookman y su joven aprendiz todo estaba muy callado. El silencio era aplastante, pero Lavi estaba acostumbrado a éste por lo que todo parecía estar en su normal curso.

¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tuya?- bookman rompió el silencio sacando al joven de sus pensamientos

Eh?

Vamos no finjas, jamás sonríes de esa manera sin razón alguna ¿Qué es?

Jaja… pues es lo del festival de san Valentín, jamás he vivido algo así y…- en el rostro del viejo había algo que, aunque estaba acostumbrado a verlo, ese día no pudo, no lo soportaba.- ¡oh vamos viejo!

¡LAVI!

…- desvió su mirada haciendo una ligera pausa- ¡soy humano, necesito ser amado!

Eres parte del clan de los bookman…

hoy Lenalee esta muy feliz- Komui apareció de sorpresa asomando su cabeza por el hombro de su hermana.

¡Hermano!- se volvió bruscamente algo sonrojada por la sorpresa que le había causado su hermano

Lo estas

Bueno si… mañana es el festival de san Valentín y pues…

Oh! A Lenalee le gusta alguien, espero que sea bueno para ti o…- no terminó su frase, pues había aparecido un aura oscura que lo hacia verse aterrador, nadie se metería con alguien como Komui- pero me alegra que estés tan feliz- dijo regresando a su sonrisa de lindo hermano.

Eliade…- Krory había preferido dormir temprano, pues el día que se acercaba, aunque resultaba muy doloroso, trataría de pasarlo lo mejor que pidiese con sus nuevos seres amados…

La oscura mirada de Miranda yacía enterrada en la enorme luna que asomaba a su habitación. Ella estaba tan emocionada por el día como todos. Aunque no tenia a nadie tan especial, ahora tenia nuevos amigos, gente que la veía como alguien importante y le dedicaban una sonrisa cada día recordándole lo buen amigos que eran.

Un solitario chico de cabellos largos yacía en un rincón de su habitación pasando la noche como cualquier otra. No había necesidad de sentir nada, no había nada especial, pero aun hacia sus rabietas mientras miraba el presente que descansaba en su mesa de noche.

Chaoji y los demás estaban entusiasmados. Preparaban sus obsequios y esperaban impacientes a que el momento llegara. La felicidad irradiaba en toda la orden.

Esa noche su mirada parecía más alegre que de costumbre. Su sonrisa radiante, no podían quitarle aquella felicidad. Allen permanecía tumbado en su cama vagando en su mundo, esperando impaciente el momento, aunque algo nervioso, pues ese día sería diferente a los demás. Cambiaría muchas cosas, incluso podría empeorarlas, pero la decisión estaba tomada y no daría vuelta atrás…

El día había pasado lento, la ansiedad se desbordaba. El ambiente era de alegría, no había nada que pudiese arruinarlo. Cuando llegó el momento cada uno esperaba su turno. La "ceremonia" consistía en una sala donde se reunían todos en círculo, alguien pasaba al centro y llamaba a su persona más especial, le entregaba un pequeño presente y bueno… de ahí podían desprenderse más situaciones.

Ya casi todos habían pasado, todos sonreían; Miranda, Krory, Lavi, Bookman y algunos otros de la orden miraban con fingida felicidad. En ese día también podías entregar obsequios a tus amigos o personas queridas, pero era después del acto tan especial con el que abrían la celebración.

Sin darse cuenta llego el momento más esperado de todos: el turno de Allen Walker. Toda la orden se emociono al ver que Allen pasaba al frente; todos tenían curiosidad, pero no tenían la menor idea de lo que venia…

Allen sintió un retortijón en el estomago, sintió deseos de echarlo todo por la borda y salir huyendo de ahí… pero no podía hacerlo. Dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, trago saliva y comenzó:

Etto… pues, primero que nada, quisiera pedirles… que entiendan esta decisión. ¡bien dicen que al corazón no se le ordena!- su nerviosismo aumentaba- y bueno no me gustaría causar problemas, sólo tenia que sacarlo antes de volverme loco- ya nadie en la orden podía soportarlo, la tensión era demasiada…

Date prisa aprendiz idiota- se escucho el grito de Cross

Hai…- trago saliva-… Lavi- en ese momento la orden explotó. Todos quedaron perplejos, secos, sin palabras. No podían creerlo. Incluso las reacciones de otros fueron peores - por ejemplo de Lenalee, Cross y Bookman- pero de entre todos, el joven bookman. Lavi quedo inerte, totalmente bloqueado, había olvidado respirar. Sólo veía a Allen con su ojo bien abierto. Éste tenia la mirada clavada en el piso, su sangre invadió sus mejillas y de pronto todo a su alrededor se perdió.

Quedaron solos en su propio mundo; Allen que no podía ver a Lavi y éste con su mirada clavada en él.

Allen… hablas…hablas en serio

¿Crees que me hubiera parado en medio de toda la orden a hacer una broma como esta?- Lavi no sabia que decir, pero apareció en su mente el viejo Bookman. Recordó todo lo que había pasado a lo largo de sus 18 años, odio su vida, sus orígenes… su destino. Miro a Allen con ojos llenos de sufrimiento, éste malinterpretó su mirada creyendo que Lavi no le correspondía y se mostro aterrado inmediatamente.

Oye, no pongas esa cara- dijo sonriendo. Se acercó a él. Era bastante más alto, era la primera vez que Allen lo sentía tan notorio. Le acarició suave y despacio la mejilla, su mirada fue llenándose de cariño y su rostro de alegría- te apuesto que nunca llegaste a soñar con todo el amor que te tengo- ante tal comentario Allen se sonrojo- pero va a ser demasiado difícil…- dijo dándole un repentino abrazo al pequeño. Allen entendía a que se refería; Lavi ya se había expuesto a las llamas del infierno, pero nada más le importaba. Las miradas de idiotas de todos en la orden no tenían la menor importancia, nada importaba más que lo que protegía con sus brazos en ese momento. Sin embargo en su momentánea felicidad sintió la mirada penetrante y lacerante del viejo Bookman por la espalda, pero no le importó… la decisión estaba tomada

Eh…Lavi- dijo Allen sacándolo de sus pensamientos

Eh?

Toma- dijo aun más sonrojado mientras le entregaba un pequeño conejo de chocolate

Eres tan lindo- respondió con una enorme sonrisa y también algo sonrojado; ya habría tiempo de encargarse de otros asuntos de la vida, en ese momento nada podía arruinar su felicidad…

:::Fin:::

By: Ly Orixá


End file.
